From A Distance
by JetNoir
Summary: A story about Lecter settling in at Firenze, where he has to make an important choice. Rated because of disturbing ideas especially in Part 2.
1. 1 of 2

**The Silence of the Lambs**

**FROM A DISTANCE**

**1 of 2**

**a fanfic by JetNoir**

**Note:** This is set sometime between Silence, and Hannibal, so I chose Silence, as Hannibal hasn't yet begun.

* * *

I fell in love today.

It was ever so strange. Sitting on a train, heading towards Firenze. Not exactly Clarice, with her cheap shoes, and expensive handbag.

You were beautiful, in a classical sense; a long neck; opaline green eyes; soft pink lips; and a small, delicate nose. You smiled at me, before you turned and exposed your neck as you took your seat, a gentle, yet, piercing gaze, and that wonderful smile!

I wanted to eat you.

I often have to fight my cannibalistic tendencies, to make sure I never give myself away.

Patience is so often virtue. Especially when you are like me.

So here I am, in my new apartment, eating a slice of bright-red melon. Blood-red. The colour of your flesh, of your blood, your heart. The sweet effervescence of your blood running swiftly through your veins and capillaries and arteries.

It's almost too much. Almost.

I know where you live, my beautiful one. I won't deign you with a name; not if you are to be the prey, my prey.

I laugh softly, silkily at the delicacy of my position, and the irony of _yours_. I believe that when you smiled, that sweet smile of innocence, you won't have had any idea of who I was, am, or will be.

You are a stranger to me, a complete and utter alien, with alien believes, and alien culture.

Yet that alone is not enough to save you.

So. What will be?

What indeed..?

**the story will continue**

* * *

**Note: **Hope you enjoyed it. Part 2 will be coming soon, and please review!

**Disclaimer: **The character of Hannibal Lecter is copyright to Thomas Harris; and the poem to me. This poem has been written on the understanding that you may read it and print it out; but you may not pass it off as your own, hire it out, or sell it for money. You also may not put it on your own or any other web page without my express written permission. Thankyou!

**JetNoir**


	2. 2 of 2

**The Silence of the Lambs**

**FROM A DISTANCE**

**2 of 2**

**a fanfic by JetNoir**

I went to your house today.

It is a small flat, shared with your fiancé. I suppose you would wonder, how I know all this. Well I do, and more beside.

For instance, your cheating on your fiancé. Something I doubt he'll ever know. All of these ridiculously implausible films, in this day and age.

That's a point against you my dear. And just when you were doing _so_ well.

A lover of 'classic' jazz. Not quite Mozart, but it will do. A connoisseur of fine food, caviar being one of your favourites. Bologna of course. Of course.

So why this strange infidelity? Most uncharacteristic. Psychologically speaking it could be a deep, profound reaction; to a possibly unsatisfying relationship. If that were the case, however, why have you not simple left this man? Why do you insist on the charade?

Is it the danger? The thrill or excitement of it? Or is it in some strange twisted version of love?

I don't know for sure, because I am not you.

I could kill you now, and make it seem like a 'crime of passion', your fiancé driven mad with jealously at the thought of you in another mans arms.

The sweet flesh, sweet beyond compare.

I can almost taste you now, here in my memory. I want you so badly.

But wait.

Could it be that if I were to kill you, then there would be _two_ men searching for a killer? That would never do, would it?

So maybe I should simply leave you alone, the joy of my heart, and the pleasurable taste of _your_ heart...

Perhaps I am too cruel for my own good.

What is this? Soul-searching? I would laugh if it were funny, but I feel that this is simply ludicrous!

So, my sweet, sleep easy tonight. Love your fiancé, with all your heart. I dare not risk you. You have been granted a reprieve, my dear.

Such is the nature of the eleventh hour, but please, please use it wisely.

If not.

I know where you live, my love...

**fini**

**Note:** Okay dokey, I have just disturbed myself with that one! I'm not quite sure where all of these weird ideas have come from, but I suppose that's life. I hope you enjoyed, and please review!

**Disclaimer: **The character of Hannibal Lecter is copyright to Thomas Harris; and the poem to me. This poem has been written on the understanding that you may read it and print it out; but you may not pass it off as your own, hire it out, or sell it for money. You also may not put it on your own or any other web page without my express written permission. Thankyou!

**JetNoir**


End file.
